gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dipper Pines/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Concept and Production Artwork Concept Artwork Promotional Artwork Unaired Pilot Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening twins arriving.png Opening mabel and dipper in shack.png Opening Giant footprint.png Opening footprint new hat.png Opening dipper with runes.PNG Opening dipper finds skeleton.PNG Opening Dipper name.png Opening stan, soos, mabel, dipper and wendy in forest.png Opening giant bat.png Opening gravity gone.png Opening photo drop new hat.png Opening Main characters of Gravity Falls.png Games Mystery Tour Ride Game mystery tour ride play.jpg Game mystery tour ride start menu.png Icon16.png Game mystery tour ride dipper with keys.png Game mystery tour ride dipper with keys2.png|Later versions of the game had a newly drawn image. Game mystery tour ride golf cart in forest.png Game mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride arrow instructions.png Mystery tour ride try again.png Mystery tour ride try again2.png|Vr. 2 Game mystery tour ride you made it.png Game mystery tour ride you made it2.png|Vr. 2 Gameplay mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride crashing into logs.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility powerup.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility in use.png Game mystery tour ride floating powerup.png Game mystery tour ride floating in use.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride UFO ship.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride water tower.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart dusk 2 dawn.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart gnome monster.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride graveyard.png PPWBU Icon5.png The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Play.jpg Game the twin mystery vortex of doom start menu.png|The title screen. The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new game menu.png|Updated title screen. Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom crystal page.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom loading.png|The loading screen. Game twin mystery vortex of doom jump.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom spikes.png|Dipper hurt from the spikes. Game twin mystery vortex of doom level 5.PNG Game twin mystery vortex of doom level 6.PNG The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new levels.png|Additional levels in the "Extra Weird Edition." Mystery Vortex of Doom ending.PNG|The ending of the game if not all the stars are collected. Scene12.png Fright Night FN Dipper Play screen.jpeg FN Dipper and Mabel Play screen.png FN game map.png FN game over.png FN Mystery Shack Part 1 level complete.png FN The Forest level complete.png Fright Night twins.png FN Journal 3.png Game fright night giant spiders.PNG FN gnome.png FN Dusk 2 Dawn.png FN Manly Dan.png FN Gobblewonker.png FN Pitt Cola.png FN Thing 26.png FN vampire bat.png FN skull bat.png FN Gompers.png Fright Night family.png FN Trophies.png Scarwy.png Oddity Creator Odditycreatormain.jpg OddityCreator Dipper designs.png Oddity Creator Dipper model.png Mystery Shack Mystery Game mystery shack mystery play.jpg Game mystery shack mystery start menu.png Game mystery shack mystery shmebulock.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mabel feeds birds.png Mystery Shack Mystery code.png Game MSM The Royal Order.png Mystery Shack Mystery-Pit Cola 2.png Mystery Shack Mystery Bill.png Mystery Shack Mystery dino.png Mystery Shack Mystery Stan's old game.png Mystery Shack Mystery ufo.png Scene18.png Scene23.png Disney Super Speedway DSS Dipper model.jpeg Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge Play.jpg Rumble's Revenge Start Screen.PNG Game rumble's revenge enter game.PNG Game rumble's revenge challenge begins.PNG Rumble's Revenge map.png Rumble's Revenge select menu.PNG Rumble's Revenge Screenshot 20.png Rumble's Revenge final S.PNG Rumble's Revenge Pause.PNG Game- Rumble's Revenge Gompers.png Rumble's Revenge Stan.png Rumble's Revenge vampier bat.png Muti Bear 2.gif Dipper Ultra Combo.gif Rumble's Revenge Multibear.png Rumble's Revenge Caves4.PNG Game- Rumble's Revenge crystals.png Game- Rumble's Revenge Shembulock.png Game Rumble's Revenge Soos next to cart.png Game- Rumble's Revenge Blendin.png Rumble's Revenge Bulbs.png Rumble's Revenge Old Man Mugucket.png Game-Rumble's Revenge UFO.png Game-Rumble's Revenge Pitt cola machine.png Game-Rumble's Revenge Manly Dan.png Game rumble's revenge beating rumble.PNG Attic Stuff Golf ASG Play screen.jpg ASG title screen.jpg Scene26.png ASG Shack pause menu.png ASG stroke limit Dipper.png ASG stroke limit Mabel.jpg ASG Hole 1.png ASG Hole 2.png ASG Hole 3.png ASG Hole 4.png ASG Hole 5.png ASG Hole 6.png ASG Hole 7.png ASG Hole 8.png ASG Hole 9.png ASG Hole 1 ending.jpg ASG Hole 2 ending.png ASG Hole 3 ending.jpg ASG Hole 4 ending.png ASG Hole 5 ending.jpg ASG Hole 6 ending.jpg ASG Hole 7 ending.jpg ASG Hole 8 ending.png ASG after ending.png Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 7.png Mysteryshack1.png Mysteryshack4.png MSAttack-MS strategy advanced.png Mystery shack attack dipper defend.png PinesQuest Pinesquest main.jpg Haunted Hunt HH Try Again.png Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Lgsb banner.jpg Scene2.png Scene3.png Disney Channel Holiday Starglobe DCHS Mabel.png DCHS banner.jpg Villains Unite! Villians Unite.jpg Magic Rune Mystery MRM play screen.png Disney Infinity 2.0 DI Power Discs.png Disney Infinity 3.0 DII Dipper.png Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Legend of the Gnome Gemulets tree.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries Category:Games character galleries